


【高慧】同居邀请

by nennichidono



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nennichidono/pseuds/nennichidono
Summary: ABO成年人恋爱必要3步骤 喝酒 谈心 🚗A高木 x O伊野尾
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya, 高慧 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【高慧】同居邀请

他和伊野􏰀尾交往六年有余，感情稳定，又是在少年时期就相互认识，知根知底。高木敢说这世界除了伊􏰀野尾的家人和小光 外，自己是最了解他的人。考虑到伊􏰀野尾毕业以后搬离父母的家的因素以及小光结婚后把兴趣更多的转向自己alpha的因素，高木有信心，在“最了解当下的伊􏰀野尾慧的人”这个榜单上，他能再前进几名。

伊􏰀野尾虽说搬离了家，但没有和他同居，毕业后还是和他的好室友有冈大贵在外合租。高木有提出过同居邀请，都被伊野尾轻描淡写的拒绝了。

被拒绝了四个字说出来显得有些可怜，但高木倒是没有那种实感，毕竟伊野尾慧算得上是他􏰅独居公寓 的常客。

第一次提是在毕业季，伊􏰀野尾给的理由是，他和有冈毕业后也在同一个会社工作，有冈已经付掉了两居室的定金，没人合 租会很可怜。

第二次则是一年前，伊􏰀野尾决心辞掉工作，回到母校念本专业的修士学位的时候。

辞职一事是两人一起吃晚饭时伊􏰀野尾告 知的，高木自然是赞成，看着omega神采奕奕的模样，温柔的alpha相当捧场的听伊野􏰀尾谈论对未来几年的设想与规划，虽然正经话题 没说上几句又变成了职场八卦之类的趣事。

他从不干涉伊􏰀野尾的人生选择，伊􏰀野尾对他也是一样。想辞职的事也听伊􏰀野尾提过好几次，选择继续进修学业，高木并不 意外。想到自己的公寓比伊􏰀野尾现住的公寓离学校更近几站路，高木顺口问伊􏰀野尾要不要搬来和他一起住。

当时伊􏰀野尾正握着啤酒杯的把手，听到高木的提议后，空着的手托着腮，另一只手轻轻晃着粗旷的啤酒杯，摇出了高脚杯 的优雅来。伊􏰀野尾思考时就会下意识托腮，高木饶有趣味的看着伊􏰀尾啤酒杯里的泡沫起起伏伏。一般来说，这种提议是 alpha想让关系进一步的暗示，但坦诚直白如高木，倒是真的考虑到了路程的远近才那么说。

伊􏰀野尾放下酒杯，高木才把视线转回恋人的脸上，伊野尾的脸颊因为微醺而红扑扑的，略⻓的刘海虚虚的盖着眼睛，带着 笑意眼神却还是清亮的透过来，语气有些慵懒，“我想了想，还是要和有冈一起住，你的一居室不适合和我这种要熬夜做图 纸的大学生同居吧，社会人高木君。”

说罢伊􏰀野尾仰头喝完了杯子里剩下并不多的生啤，举杯示意店员加酒。

高木对此无甚异议，伊􏰀野尾给的理由也完全是合情合理。

但他的omega恋人显然从他的邀请里悟出了别的意思。

伊􏰀野尾双手捧脸，目光灼灼地直视着眼前的alpha，笑容带着故作的轻浮，嗓音倒是一如既往的轻快明亮，“社会人高木君 是今晚就迫不及待的想体验和大学生的年下恋爱了吗?”

恰到好处的饮酒􏰄激活了伊􏰀野尾高中时代旁观了一年戏剧社排练的旧记忆，他把自己偷师来的演技全盘奉献给了当年的戏 剧社副社⻓高木雄也。

在的士上，伊􏰀野尾双手抱着高木的手臂，下巴搁在高木的肩头，一口一个哥哥。声音软软的，一会是哥哥明天早上要记得 送我去上课，一会是哥哥你答应送我的礼物不可以反悔。高木制止住伊􏰀野尾乘着光线昏暗而在他大腿上作乱的手，还要保 持冷脸，平平淡淡的嗯了几声当作应允，既不好在司机面前戳穿伊􏰀野尾，又怕回应热烈吓到司机大哥。

一腔演技无处施展的伊􏰀野尾对高木的态度不够满意，酝酿了好几个红绿灯的时间，在⻋接近小区的时候终于扔下􏰁磅炸 弹，声音甚至带上了点哭腔，“哥哥，如果我这次又怀孕了的话，可不可以留下宝宝。”

说罢􏰁􏰁的吸了几下鼻子，把头埋进高木的怀里，耸肩无声的笑个不停。

伊􏰀野尾话音刚落，高木就感受到了来自前方的视线，司机大哥透过后视镜屡次打􏰄他们俩，那眼神中绝无善意，就差把渣 男两字说出口了。

高木哭笑不得。

也是，伊􏰀野尾的会社没什么着装要求，自己倒是穿着一身正装。再加上伊􏰀野尾天生一张娃娃脸和司机的视⻆误区。看起来 很像他是一个欺骗无知少男的斯文败类，正搂着埋在他怀里哭的omega无动于衷。

下⻋前收打⻋钱的时候，司机大哥的态度不善，大概是他不突破职业操守的底线能做到的最差的态度，高木对此自认理 亏。

进了电梯，明亮充足的灯光一照，才看出伊伊野尾的脸比刚刚喝酒时更红，大概是憋笑憋的太狠缺氧的缘故。电梯⻔甫一关 上，高木看着伊伊野尾还一脸的故作懵懂，半是无奈半是包容的笑了，“玩够了吗?大学生慧君。”  
伊野尾的回应则是一手拽着高木的衣⻆，一手捂着脖子，声音掐的比平时尖细柔弱，“哥哥，我好像发情了。”

摆着一张懵 懂无知的脸，话音刚落就主动撕掉了自己腺体上的omega掩盖贴，大胆的在电梯里释放出信息素。

高木当然知道这个味道和发情期的浓度相去甚远，更何况时间也没对上。只是没料到伊伊野尾今天那么大胆，一时愣住，熟 悉伊野尾气味的身体作出了相当诚实的反应，电梯及时到达楼层发出叮的一声。

高木心虚的拉着伊伊野尾的手出了电梯，掏 钥匙开⻔关⻔一气呵成。

把包往玄关地板一放，高木就把伊野尾压在⻔上吮吻起来，伊野尾毫不示弱，手忙脚乱的扯开高木的领带，解开了几颗衬 衫的扣子，直截了当的顺着往下解高木的腰带。

高木单手制住伊野尾作乱的手，从激烈的亲吻中抽身，声音暗哑，“纯情大学生也知道在公共场合诱惑人吗?” 高木把护着伊野尾后脑的右手顺势移动到脖颈，手指不住摩挲着omega散发着信息素的腺体。

伊野尾笑得狡黠，“老alpha要体谅刚分化的小omega，”他抽出手点点高木的胸口，alpha强势的信息素压倒性的包围着 omega。  
高木也乐得陪他玩，凑到伊􏰀尾耳边用气音说话，“那小omega怎么准确散发了求偶信息素呢?天赋异禀吗?”说罢轻咬伊野尾已然发红的耳垂。

一阵酥酥麻麻从耳边传来，加上被alpha的信息素完全包裹着，伊野尾身体情动得不像话，双手抱着alpha才能稳当的站 直，偏偏嘴上不知收敛，“都是哥哥教的好。”

omega还不知好歹的蹭着紧贴着的高木，高木忍到极点，打横抱起伊野尾放到房间的大床上。

两人坐在床上迅速的解着自己碍事的衣物。伊野尾把衣物往地上随手一扔，罔顾高木想把衬衫折好的意图，急不可耐的推 倒了高木，可怜的衬衫被顺势扔在地板上。

今天的伊伊野尾异常的热情，大有一幅要骑乘的架势，用手安抚了几下alpha勃起的硬挺就准备往身下送。高木正帮伊野尾撸 动着，看到他的动作有些惊讶，“不做前戏?”

伊野尾听罢把手伸向后穴，高木因为完全平躺着，只盯着伊野尾的脸看，耳朵倒是能听到手指捣弄后穴发出的细微的水声。伊野尾脸颊泛红，表情像做实验似的认真，抽出手指来在alpha眼前􏰆一晃􏰆，“不用了，挺湿了。”

不等高木感慨伊野尾修⻓漂亮的手指逆着灯泛出水光的性吸引力，下一秒就伊野尾就把手指上的东⻄全蹭在高木的大腿 上，嘴上还念念叨叨，“你平时也真不嫌手上黏。”

高木失笑。

伊野尾修⻓白皙的手正握着他的阴茎往后穴里塞，不扩张按理来说也没什么关系，毕竟omega有体质优势，自带润滑剂， 但平时都会扩张好再进去。高木不是不明白伊野尾今天的急躁的来源，决定从社会人再做回学生所面临的压力更大，他表面上说着一切都打算好了不用担心，但心里总难免产生些不安，成年人用性来纾解压力再正常不过了。

伊􏰀 野尾最初的动作是小心翼翼的，但并不妨碍他在顺利进入以后一举坐到底，两人同时发出舒爽的叹喂。 没有扩张过的后穴虽然湿滑但又有一种紧涩感在，伊􏰀野尾试探了几下找准了位置，完全掌握性事的节奏，进的不够深，甚 至可以说都有点过浅了，一个劲攻击着omega的敏感点，发出了甜腻的叫声。

对alpha来说，放弃在性事中掌握全局的欲望是有一点难度的，高木努力的克制着这份alpha性征带给他的原始冲动，配合 着伊􏰀野尾的上下的节奏撸动着伊􏰀尾的性器。

伊􏰀野尾咬着嘴唇，声音还是泄出来，他双手撑着alpha的大腿上不断起起伏伏，高木望着这幅画面只觉得自己硬的不能再 硬。

某个节点，伊􏰀野尾猛地振了下腰，全数射在高木身上，射精的舒适感让伊􏰀野尾手上脱力坐到了底，胸腔剧烈的起伏着，后穴随着阴茎的释放也不断绞紧，这让高木愈发燥热。

omega声音有点喘，动作停了下来，身下乖乖含着高木的东⻄，徒留手指不安分的在两人结合处滑动。 “我怎么觉得你比平时大了，是因为⻆色扮演吗。” 伊􏰀野尾的声音带着发现新大陆般的喜悦，语气微微上扬，还故意缩了下后穴。

高木挑了挑眉不做声，果然伊􏰀野尾又开口了，笑得相当讨巧，“这样大好爽，下次能保持吗?”说罢粘人精似的直接就着姿 势趴在高木身上撒娇，手指拨弄着alpha的发尾打转。

性器因为姿势变动滑出一点，伊􏰀野尾哼哼了一声，“我累了，你来吧。” 高木没料到伊􏰀野尾突如其来的主导欲散得那么快，直接当撒手掌柜动也不动。

他因为omega的语出惊人心情不佳，拍拍伊􏰀野尾的屁股示意他起身，不料恋人铁了心不动弹，连信息素都收了大半， 只顾一个劲的在他耳侧哼哼唧唧的。

高木的脸，僵了。

完全没解决生理问题的alpha抱着树袋熊似攀着他的omega换了个姿势，意识到是后入时伊􏰀野尾还有点诧异，发情期以外他 们俩不常用这个体位。

omega迷迷糊糊的任由高木摆布，被alpha从背后按住时小小的惊呼了一声，随即而来就是一阵猛烈的抽插。 伊􏰀野尾最先是想说点什么的，但无奈上半身俯在柔软的被子上，光是侧过头来把握好呼吸节奏都有点困难，只能顺着alpha

高频的抽插发出短促的喘息声。

alpha的信息素来的气势汹汹，伊􏰀野尾浑身汗湿，几缕碎发黏在额头上，身体被恋人顶的不断耸动，他只觉得自己的后穴像 是坏了一样不断流出爱液来，两人交合的水声越来越响，多余的体液还从交合处顺着他的大腿内侧流下来。

我没有生气，我这不是生气。高木一边这么想着，一边忍不住动作越发的粗暴起来，握在伊􏰀野尾胯⻣上的手指都忍不住越 来越紧。

平时他都很在意两人互动的体验，深知omega和alpha体力的差别，他总是想着在床上多照顾伊􏰀野尾一点。 但刚刚那是什么?难得看伊􏰀尾主动一次，自己控制着冲动任由omega发􏰆。结果呢?伊􏰀野尾完全只顾自己爽，过程中一言不发也就算了，居然自己射了就算是结束了?那句用意不明的大小论暂且不谈，居然连信息素也像做完了一样收起来。

高木盯着伊􏰀野尾洁白的背，棕色的发和掩藏在棕发下若隐若现的腺体，越回想脸越黑，放任自己享受伊􏰀野尾湿滑紧致的内 里，完完全全按着自己舒服的深度和力度要个不停。  
omega兴奋的叫声对高木来说无疑是种更大的刺激，他板着脸想到了他们上次做爱，也是在这个房间，伊􏰀野尾叫的哪有现 在真情实感。  
他的性器蛮横的撞击着伊􏰀野尾的生殖腔入口，发情期中生殖腔会主动打开，入口也会变得很敏感。现下撞击闭合的生殖腔 入口对两人的性爱没有额外的快感加成，但很好满足了此刻的高木无处施展的征服欲。

温柔接纳着他性器的后穴水液越发充盈，昭示着omega不同寻常的兴奋，高木表情微妙，身体倒是诚实的很，随着恋人后 穴的绞紧，加快速度􏰁􏰁抽插了几下，射在了omega的肠道里。

直到伊􏰀野尾呜咽着伸手掰他的手指，高木才回过神来，松开手也顺势拔出性器，伊􏰀野尾胸腔起伏的很厉害，身体倒向一 边，腰上残存着红色的指痕，在白皙的肤色衬托下显得格外扎眼。

高木坐在床上，手指插进伊􏰀野尾的后穴里，继续刺激敏感的地方，好让伊􏰀尾达到后穴高潮。平时他总是体贴的等伊􏰀野尾 高潮后再射，今天却也想学着伊􏰀野尾满不在乎的态度，试试只顾自己的性爱。

但还是硬不下心来。

alpha对自己刚刚的过激反应有一些无奈，随着omega身体的紧绷，及时抽出手指。

刚射进去的白浊随着伊􏰀尾后穴喷出的水液一并流出。

伊􏰀野尾一脸急喘，头发因为汗糊在白白粉粉的脸上，看着有点可怜，高木连忙收起了信息素。

是不是做的太过头了，陷入了事后的贤者时间的alpha积极的进行自我反思。

冷静下来以后他还是那个贴心恋人，看到伊􏰀野尾从放空状态回过神，他捏了捏伊􏰀野尾的小圆脸。

“要不要现在洗澡?”  
伊􏰀野尾摇摇头。

顺带撑起身体坐起来，眼神直白的在高木发泄完软下来的性器和高木的脸之间游走。高木被盯的不好意思，不知道伊􏰀野尾想搞哪一出。

好吧，他承认刚刚是有点太激烈了，伊􏰀野尾抗议的话他绝对不会反驳的。

“你是不是吃什么药了?”omega语气轻快。 ⻅alpha一脸迷惑，伊􏰀野尾撅着嘴补充道，“唔，虽然你比平时，额，大，然后，强势?但是，有点快，不划算......” 说这话的时候他盯着高木的脸，表情看起来蛮认真的。

“快?药?”alpha愣愣的􏰁复了两个关键词。

随着alpha的脸由晴转阴，被低气压笼罩的伊􏰀野尾意识到了祸从口出。 企图把话圆回来，伊􏰀野尾立⻢以表忠心的在高木脸上亲了一口，􏰃出一个灿烂的笑脸，语气带着点哄孩子的意味，“不快，  
不快，比平时还爽，有得有失，有得有失，我瞎说的。”

说着还逗猫似的揉揉高木的头发。

适得其反。

高木一把将伊􏰀野尾按回床上，居高临下像􏰀野兽捕⻝一般把omega牢牢的禁锢在自己的领地里，郑􏰁重的宣告，“再来一次。”

alpha舔舐着恋人今晚被冷落的乳尖，伊􏰀野尾闭着眼舒服的哼哼，手也探下去撸动alpha半硬的性器，嘴上讨饶，“别生气 嘛，精英男要包容一点年轻可爱单纯的小情人，对不对?嘶......”高木轻咬了他的乳尖一口作为不满的回应。

高木这头认真做着前戏，啄吻着伊􏰀野尾湿润的嘴唇，揉捏着他敏感的乳尖。

而伊􏰀野尾本来就手酸，不应期中的alpha还没完全硬起来，他失去了耐心，直接释放出大􏰄omega信息素让alpha恢复精神。不应期是每个男人正常的身体状态，不知是否该夸伊􏰀野尾聪明，直接采用性征的生理机制对抗身体的生理机制。

果不其然，立竿⻅影。 不过有时候，聪明反被聪明误，alpha硬起来的同时，无名怒火也熊熊燃烧起来。 伊􏰀野尾没察觉到危险，或者说他对高木这个人总是失去戒备。

顺着alpha的动作翻过身去，被进入时还懒洋洋的调侃道，“怎么又是后入啊?” 高木冷哼一声，两腿夹住伊􏰀野尾的双膝，身体覆上伊􏰀野尾光裸的后背。

再次进入的时候很顺利，被omega信息素强行唤醒的阴茎快速的进出着罪魁祸首的后穴，每次抽插都带出亮晶晶的爱液 来，囊袋也在伊􏰀野尾形状姣好的窄臀上拍出啪啪的色情声响来。

高木凑近伊􏰀野尾的耳朵，鼻息全数扑在omega敏感的耳廓上，用上了表演时念台词的声线，“后入比较容易受孕，你不是在⻋上说想要宝宝吗。”

满意的感受到伊􏰀野尾身体的震颤，高木的手指粗鲁的塞进omega微张的口中，伊􏰀野尾乖乖含住。 ⻆色扮演的认知让伊􏰀野尾的大脑高度兴奋，羞耻的兴奋，但嘴巴被捣弄着，他呜呜的说不出话来，只好努力的吞咽着过度分泌的涎水，后穴也乖顺的配合着高木的抽送。

玩弄了好一番伊􏰀野尾的唇舌，高木抽出手握住伊􏰀野尾被忽略的前端，高木太熟悉伊􏰀野尾的身体了，时间估计的刚好，只是 摸一摸就知道小伊􏰀野尾快到了。

高木忽地动作停下来。

铃口被堵住的感觉可不好受，伊􏰀野尾急切的去掰alpha的手，脸因为失去平衡埋在了被子上，整个身体像一尾⻥一样左摇右 摆的􏰂扎，声音闷闷的讨饶，“我不行了，yuya，快放开。”

高木用一种讨价还价的戏谑语气，“可以哦?但是今晚我想进你的生殖腔。”

非发情期的时候，omega的生殖腔无法被外力 打开，这意思就是，只有omega本人主观愿意打开才行。当然，也有omega是无法在发情期外打开生殖腔的，不过伊􏰀尾 可以，他们以前试过一次。

非发情期被进入生殖腔没什么额外的快感，虽然alpha也不会射在里面搞得很难清理，但伊􏰀野尾不太喜欢做如此无意义的事。

高木的交换条件虽然有点奇怪，但此刻被掌握命脉的伊􏰀野尾自然是慌不择路的答应了。

alpha果然松开禁锢，伊􏰀野尾如释􏰁负。 怕伊􏰀野尾蒙在被子里透不过气，alpha搂着他坐起来，性器因为姿势进的更深。

沉默的性爱让伊􏰀野尾逐渐不安，尽管他的身体被高木填满，从下至上顶弄着，腰也被强势的搂着，后背紧贴着alpha的胸膛。

但他几次侧过头索吻都被无视了，想要转过身的动作也被高木制止住，好像他此刻只能面对着房间的白墙乖乖被操。伊􏰀野尾意欲亲吻的嘴唇倒是因为动作屡次接触到omega腺体那一块皮肤，每次都引起他敏感的瑟缩。

一阵委屈涌上心头，伊􏰀野尾嘟嘟囔囔，手掌不轻不􏰁的拍打着高木横在他腰上的手臂，“你这是在借助性征优势欺负我。”

“欺负你什么?”高木声音带着笑意，“难道不是你在欺负我?”  
alpha渐入佳境，抽插的速度也减缓了，“你知不知道在床上说你的男朋友不行是􏰁罪。”

“我哪有，我夸你厉害呢。”伊􏰀野尾有点心虚，转而撒起娇来，他知道高木很吃这一套，“我想看着你，我不喜欢这个姿 势。”

果然奏效，面对面之后伊􏰀野尾满意的搂着高木的脖子，吻着恋人性感的嘴唇，高木的性器也配合着戳弄敏感点的软肉。 伊􏰀野尾高潮来的很快，浑身不受控制的抽搐了几下。alpha的前端早已在伊􏰀野尾的生殖腔入口磨蹭等候，伊􏰀野尾听话的放松 那块肌肉，alpha趁着爱液流出的时机一举顶入了生殖腔。

再次高潮让伊􏰀野尾筋疲力尽，快感的过分累加让他的大脑晕晕乎乎的，浑身又被熟悉的信息素笼罩着，他安心的靠在alpha 的肩膀上享受着余韵。

高木还意犹未尽，变换着⻆度戳刺生殖腔的软肉，动作大开大合。 性征优势，确实是性征优势。伊􏰀野尾刚刚利用性征优势强行迫使他跳过了不应期，但毕竟omega没有真的处在发情期，高  
木的性器在一开始还是失敏状态，omega叫的开心，他在生理上却没有什么快感，仿佛真是个尽职尽责的工具。 伊􏰀野尾眯着眼睛，意识回笼，脸颊贴着高木的肩膀，不明白alpha今天怎么异常持久，他腰酸的要命，现在只想早点躺下休息。

高木不知怎么，想起了伊􏰀野尾在出租⻋上满嘴跑火⻋的话。幻想着omega怀孕的样子，怀着他的孩子，大着肚子上课， alpha喉结滚动着，呼吸越发粗􏰁。 最终他还是忍住了射在生殖腔中的冲动，正如他每一次做的那样，克己的alpha及时从伊􏰀野尾身体里退出来，全数射在了小慧身上。

累极了的omega对alpha的这番心理斗争一无所知，完事后率先进了浴室冲洗。 等高木吹干头发从浴室出来时，伊􏰀野尾已经毫无负罪感的躺在床上睡着了，霸道的占据了四分之三的空间，毫不在意床上液体混杂。 

alpha看着伊􏰀野尾安静可爱的睡颜，认命的摇摇头笑了。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是一篇番外


End file.
